Mi esposa
by MisS.VulturI
Summary: "Siempre te llevaré en mis brazos, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo."


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, me pertenecen (por desgracia, porque si Edward fuese mío Uff!), todos son de la divina Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**La historia original tampoco es mía, pero el desarrollo de ella si fue obra de mis exprimidas neuronas...Para más información lean la nota debajo...**_

_Y como duele, que estés tan lejos , durmiendo aquí en la misma cama , aunque te escucho respirar , y estás a cientos de kilómetros, y duele , quererte tanto , fingir que todo está perfecto  
mientras duele , gastar la vida, tratando de localizar lo que , hace tiempo se perdió__**...**_

_**Ricardo Arjona (Como duele)**_

_**Mi esposa**_

_**POV Edward**_

Llegué a casa, como cada día pasadas las nueve de la noche. Reunirme con Tanya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre que a decir verdad apreciaba bastante.

Mi esposa, Bella estaba preparando la cena al tiempo que la servía a nuestra pequeña Renesmée.

Bella y yo nos habíamos casado cinco años atrás, después de haber cursado 3 años juntos de instituto. En ese momento ella era todo para mí, y pensaba que nunca iba a querer a nadie más como la quería a ella, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas fueron muriendo, y ella dejo de verse como mi mujer, ahora solo era la mujer con quien compartía una casa y a nuestra pequeña.

-Estoy en casa- llamé desde la puerta. Sentí a mi pequeña Ness emitir un gritito de felicidad.

Nessie, como le llamábamos cariñosamente, era nuestra pequeña consentida. Había nacido solo 2 años después que nos casamos, y era lo más hermoso que Bella y yo pudiésemos haber hecho juntos. Estaba claramente seguro de eso.

Avancé hacia el comedor de nuestra casa. Vivíamos acomodadamente, Bella era editora jefe de una de las mayores compañías de New York, la New Moon, y yo era un arquitecto de renombre por lo tanto nuestro hogar era bastante novedoso.

Vi como mi hija se revolvía inquieta en la silla y me dedicaba una de sus preciosas y deslumbrantes sonrisas. Había heredado eso de mi parte aunque su belleza y esos preciosos ojos chocolates de los que era dueña, sin duda eran obra de Bella.

Ella estaba de espaldas a la mesa, mientras revolvía algo que por el olor supuse que eran una deliciosa comida napolitana.

Besé la frente de mi niña, mientras ella me abrazaba por el cuello y me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Mamita mira papito ya llegó.- dijo nuestra beba sonriendo.

Bella se giró hacia mí y luego nuevamente hacia la cocina. En sus ojos denotaba la profunda tristeza que estaba viviendo, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no la amaba, ahora ese lugar de mi corazón lo ocupaba Tanya, mi secretaria.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé una de sus manos. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó momentáneamente mi mano unida a la suya, pero fugazmente desapareció. La giré de modo que quedara frente a mí, y le susurré bajo: Tengo que decirte algo.

Ella me miró con ojos torturados, y se alejó de mí. Subió a Nessie a su cuarto, y le puso una película de animados al tiempo que la dejaba tendida sobre la cama, y nuevamente bajó hacia el comedor.

Pronto estuvo sentada frente a mí, con la cena servida.

-Que es lo que querías decirme- murmuró muy bajito.

Suspiré para mí mismo, y en tono muy bajo contesté.

-Quiero el divorcio.

Bella nunca hacía lo que esperaba que hiciera. No sabía como ella iba a tomar la noticia pero me imaginaba que cómo mínimo de una sarta de preguntas no iba a escaparme, pero me equivoqué.

Ella, por el contrario, muy tranquilamente me contestó.

-Si es lo que deseas no seré yo quien se oponga. Solo quiero saber ¿por qué, Edward, por qué?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Evité su pregunta cambiando la vista de sus ojos chocolate que me miraban con infinito dolor. Dolor que no compartía. Miré un rato hacia la mesa, e intenté decir algo pero mi voz no estaba dispuesta a colaborar y no pude emitir sonido alguno.

Ella, en un ataque que imagino fue de furia, se levantó de la mesa, dejando caer los utensilios, y murmuró algo ininteligible.

No hablamos más después de ese suceso. Ella subió y estuvo un rato con nuestra pequeña en su habitación y luego se retiró a nuestro, que irónico, nuestro cuarto.

Nessie aún veía una película de animados, y estaba sonriendo. Imaginé que Bella no le había comentado nada, así que decidí no sería yo quien lo acabase con su familia .Le besé la frente y ella sonrió mientras me hacía un lado en la cama. Me acosté allí, al tiempo que ella se acomodaba sobre mi pecho. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se quedase plácidamente dormida.

Apagué la tele y las luces y me fui a mi dormitorio. Bella lloraba en silencio, pude darme cuenta de eso, me hubiese gustado responder su pregunta pero yo mismo no tenía respuesta. Ahora mi corazón pertenecía a Tanya.

Tomé algunas cosas que necesitaba y me fui a la habitación de huéspedes. Allí, después de haberme duchado y relajado un poco decidí comenzar a firmar nuestro acuerdo de divorcio. Mañana se lo entregaría a Robert, mi abogado para que lo revisara.

En el documento le otorgaba un 30 % de las acciones de mi empresa, nuestra casa, ya tendría tiempo de encontrar un apartamento más íntimo para mí, el Volvo que sabía que era su auto predilecto y una fuerte suma de dinero. Se me encogió el corazón al pensar que esta separación incluiría separarme de mi pequeña hija, pero no podía seguir viviendo así. Ya buscaríamos la manera de que todos pudiésemos coexistir en paz.

Al día siguiente me fui al trabajo como cada día. Bella a pesar de estar técnicamente separados, me preparó el desayuno, tan delicioso como siempre. No hablamos en todo el tiempo, ella se fue a preparase para ir al trabajo, mientras llegaba la nana de Renesmée y yo me fui al mío.

El día pasó rápidamente, siempre que estaba junto a Tanya las horas se me iban volando y pronto sería momento de regresar a casa de nuevo. Robert me envío por email la solicitud de divorcio, después de haberla revisado y estar de acuerdo con los términos que en un final no eran muchos considerando nuestra pasada relación y nuestro nivel económico.

Me dirigí a casa, conduje lentamente tratando de hacer el camino más largo, pero 15 minutos después ya me encontraba en el porche de mi casa. De mi hogar, un hogar destruido.

El salón estaba vacío y con las luces apagadas. De no ser porque llegó a mí un inconfundible olor a comida casera, hubiese pensado que Bella se había marchado de casa. Fui directo al comedor y junto como pensé allí estaban ellas, Neesie comía tranquilamente su avena mientras Bella miraba indiferentemente por la ventana. Me senté en una de las sillas, no muy cerca de ella, y me percaté que no era Bella quien cocinaba.

La mujer, pequeña y regordeta se acercó a mí.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen. Yo seré la nueva sirvienta. La señora Bella me ha pedido que le prepare un filete. Espero que le guste. Puede llamarme Zafrina.

-Mucho gusto –le dije a aquella señora que a partir de ahora sería mi cocinera.

Abrí la maleta y saqué la carta. Se la extendí a Bella y ella la tomó. Ness nos miraba sin comprender, Bella le dirigió una mirada tierna y continuó cenando.

Ella la leyó detenidamente y cuando supuse que había terminado porque levantó la vista para mirarme, ella la rompió frente en pedazos. Me sentí mal. Ella había desperdiciado cinco años a mi lado para que ahora la dejara con unos cuantos millones de dólares. Pero era tarde ya.

Por fin, la reacción que había esperado ver, Bella rompió en llanto frente a nosotros. Imagino cuanto le dolió, porque ella era una mujer de temperamento fuerte, y más cuándo se lo proponía.

Al día siguiente continuó en la misma rutina. Cuando llegué a casa en la noche Bella estaba escribiendo algo en su diario, aquel que no había visto luego de 5 largos años. Parecía aquella tierna chica de 18 años, de la que me había enamorado. Sólo que ahora tenía 25.

Desperté en la madrugada, después de varios intentos fallidos por descansar no por dormir. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el comedor, en busca de un vaso de leche.

Bella estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, vestida con su ropón de dormir. Se veía tan hermosa, tan tranquila. Aún escribía en aquel diario. Dios sabe que estaría escribiendo.

Decidí no acercarme para no molestarla. Tenía que darle su espacio hasta que estuviese lista para aceptar las condiciones del divorcio.

Subí y me acomodé nuevamente en la cama. Al día siguiente, ella me interceptó cuando planeaba salir de casa.

-Podemos hablar- dijo en un susurro.

-Sí, por supuesto- accedí. Abrí la puerta del estudio que tenía en casa, y la invité a que pasara.

-¿Tú dirás?

-No quiero nada de lo que me propones, porque cuando me casé contigo acepté hacerlo sin importarme ningún bien personal. No quiero el dinero, ni el auto, ni la casa. Solo me llevaré lo que me pertenece y lo que yo adquirí.

-¿Entonces cuáles son tus condiciones?-pregunté.

- Puedes aceptar o no- dijo ella. – Y que conste que sólo lo hago por Nessie. Ella sabe que algo está pasando entre nosotros, sabes que es muy inteligente- de inconscientemente sonrió cuando habló de nuestra hija, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos- El caso es que no puedo decirle que sus padres se van a separar, ella me hizo prometerle que los tres íbamos a estar juntos y además me pidió que para demostrárselo cada día tendrías que llevarme a nuestro cuarto como solías hacerlo antes con ambas. Supongo que es un lindo recuerdo que ella atesora y le recuerda lo que algún día fuimos. Solo te pido un mes para que ella lo entienda. Luego te daré el divorcio.

-Acepto- dije. Ella se levantó y salió del estudio sin decir nada.

Puesto que no pedía mucho, le comenté a Tanya sobre su condición. Ella se río bastante rato, tachando de absurda esta condición, pero no le di importancia.

Desde que Bella y yo decidimos divorciarnos, o más bien yo decidí hacerlo, no teníamos más ningún contacto que no fuese el dispuesto en nuestros términos. Hablábamos lo necesario, y en el momento oportuno, cuando Nessie estaba frente a nosotros.

El primer día que cumplí con mi parte me sentí muy raro. Mi pequeña aplaudía de felicidad mientras nos veía. Ella siempre había sido ligera, y delgada por lo que no supuso un esfuerzo muy grande.

-Papito que indo que quielas mucho a mamita-y luego sonrió. Sus palabras fueron como un puñal para mí corazón. Supuse que Bella también lo sintió porque se tensó momentáneamente. Caminé unos cuantos metros con ella en brazos y la dejé en la puerta del cuarto de Nessie y luego recogí a mi niña y la llevé junto a su madre. Ella insistió en que nos quedáramos los dos, y puesto que Bella no se negó yo tampoco. Ella le leyó un cuento mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida en mi regazo.

Los siguientes días se me fue haciendo más fácil tenerla en mis brazos. Su fragancia de fresias aún me embriagaba. Su piel tan suave y cálida. Su cabello castaño y ondeado. Sus preciosos ojos chocolates. Sentí que de nuevo renacía en mí un sentimiento que había dado por olvidado, el deseo de ella.

Como al décimo sexto día mientras me preparaba para dormir me topé con Bella mientras salía del baño. Ella entró a su habitación y yo me quedé un momento más fuera de esta, debatiéndome entre entrar o no hacerlo. Al final me decidí y lo hice.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando la oí suspirar, y a continuación dejó escapar una frase que llegó a mis oídos como un murmullo.

-Joder, ya no me sirve ninguno.

Nessie estaba sentada en la cama frente a ella.

-Papito lindo es hora de que nos lleves a mamita y a mí al cuarto para dormir.

Yo miré a mi pequeña y le sonreí. Bella la abrazó como si su vida se le fuese en ello, y algo en mi interior se removió. Me acerqué a ambas, y besé sus cabellos. Luego alcé a mi esposa en mis brazos y la apreté contra mí lo más fuere que pude, y ella acarició mi mejilla con sus manos, al tiempo que le susurraba en el oído.

-Nunca me di cuenta de que esto era lo que nos faltaba.

Me fui a trabajar, con mi cerebro trabajando a mil. Tantas emociones descubiertas, tantos sentimientos reencontrados, ya era hora de tomar una decisión definitiva. Yo amaba a Bella, como pude pensar lo contrario. Separarme de ella sería como estar muerto, ella era todo lo que yo quería y la necesitaba a mi lado aunque ni siquiera nos miráramos a los ojos. ¿Cómo había considerado la idea de separarme de la razón de mi existencia? Amargamente me daba cuenta de que Tanya solo era una calentura.

-Tanya, por favor ven a mi oficina.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta con seguro, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Se acercó a mí y justo cuando iba a besarme, la alejé y susurré.

-No voy a divorciarme.

Tanya se carcajeó estrepitosamente y luego me tocó la frente.

-Es que acaso estás enfermo, tienes fiebre amor?¿Cómo que no vas a separarte si tú no sientes nada por esa mujer?- dijo despectivamente refiriéndose a Bella.

-Esa mujer es mi esposa, siento si confundí mis sentimientos pero yo amo a esa mujer.

Sus lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas sin poder evitarlo y su mano se estampó contra la mía.

Lo siguiente fue que se apartó de mí y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Me merecía la bofetada y me dio pena con ella, pero no lo sentí. Recién había descubierto que estaba equivocado, yo no la amaba a ella, yo solo podría querer a una persona.

Salí de mi oficina lo antes posible y conduje destino a casa. Antes me desvíe hacia una florería, quería pedir un ramo bien bonito para mi esposa.

La dependienta me preguntó si quería firmar la tarjeta y yo lo hice.

"**Siempre te llevaré en mis brazos, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo."**

Pagué por el ramo de rosas rojas, y me subí nuevamente al Volvo. Me salté las luces, estaba desesperado por llegar a casa. Diez minutos más tarde y ya estaba aparcando en el garaje.

Al entrar, Zafrina me dijo que Nessie estaba dormida y que mi esposa estaba en su cuarto. Subí las escaleras corriendo, para sorprender a mi mujer, dispuesto a rogarle de rodillas si era necesario que me perdonara, que estaba equivocado, pero mis ideas se desvanecieron en cuanto giré el pomo de la puerta.

Allí estaba mi preciosa esposa, tendida sobre nuestra cama, con aquel vestido blanco que le había regalado en navidad, con su cascada de cabellos castaños alrededor de su rostro. Con sus cálidos ojos color chocolate cerrados. Allí estaba ella, inmóvil, sin respirar. _**Muerta.**_

_**Espero que les guste esta otra loca idea. Basada en una historia que recibí hace poco por email de una d mis mejores amigas...Yo solo tomé prestados los personajes, y por supuesto le agregué mi toque personal a la base de la historia...Tal vez y me decida a hacer un POV Bella (Por si no entendieron, en mi fic Bella está enferma, pero Edward no lo sabe. No sé si la historia original será igual porque en ella no se explica mucho sobre este punto, pero para mí era eso lo que llevaba, aunque sea triste ver a Edward y a Nessie sufrir, pero quién dice que no sucede? ...Ya no los deprimo más, gracias por leer, por los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews en mi anterior OS The Coffe´s Incident y dejen alguno en este, aunque sea tomatazos, pues es el mejor pago para quienes escribimos)...LaLaCullen200690.**_

_**Letrillas personales: Para las que leyeron The Coffe´s Incident, y pidieron una continuación, pues ya estoy trabajando en ella, es solo que he estado liada y no he podido terminarla. Prometo finalizarla pronto...**_


End file.
